Moment of Truth
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Gen Varel. Sam doit rassembler son courage et faire face au plus grand défi personnel de sa vie. Attention au rating.


**Moment of Truth**

**Auteur****: Gen Varel **

Traducteur : Aybarra

Catégorie : Angst, Romance, Missing scene

Résumé: Sam doit rassembler son courage et faire face au plus grand défi personnel de sa vie.

Spoilers: Threads (saison 8)

Rating : NC17

**Notes de l'auteur**: J'ai été très occupée et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup écrire, mais cette histoire m'est venue à l'esprit et j'ai décidé de la publier pour que vous ne m'oubliiez pas.

C'est un autre scénario pour « Threads ». Cette histoire n'a pas été relue par ma beta, donc les erreurs sont miennes.

Disclaimer: SG-1 and its characters are not my property. I have written this story for the enjoyment of Stargate SG-1 fans all over the world. No copyright infringement is intended and no monetary gain is expected.

Note du traducteur : je dirais que cette fic est en quelque sorte la contrepartie de « Lessons Learned » (si vous ne l'avez pas lue, allez le lire !^^).

Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à Sam star et à Bibiche pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

Le Colonel Samantha Carter se tenait, lasse, dans un coin sombre de l'allée de son supérieur, observant la seule fenêtre éclairée de la maison, celle qui donnait sur les bois. Elle savait qu'il regardait la télé. Elle pouvait le dire d'après les changements dans la lumière qui se déversait sur le gazon sombre de son jardin. Elle se tenait là longtemps après avoir garé sa voiture dans la rue, luttant pour restaurer le courage qui la quittait rapidement et se convaincre que c'était la démarche raisonnable à faire dans les circonstances plutôt désespérées dans lesquelles elle se trouvait. Pourtant, elle était clouée sur place, incapable de faire les derniers pas et ce pour quoi elle était venue ici.

Ca ressemblait beaucoup à sa précédente visite, quand elle était restée assise dans sa voiture presque quinze minutes à regarder la fumée provenant de son jardin et qui dérivait sans but dans la douce brise alors qu'elle rassemblait le courage pour lui parler, d'implorer sa compréhension et son conseil. Elle avait été désespérée alors, mais elle était bien au-delà du désespoir à présent. Maintenant, elle savait qu'il lui glissait entre les doigts. En tant qu'ami, il serait toujours là, mais, en tant qu'homme qui l'aimait, il disparaissait.

Elle n'était pas au courant de l'existence de Kerry Johnson il y a quelques jours. Elle avait pu se justifier de venir le voir et 'lui' donner une dernière chance de l'avoir, de dire qu'il l'aimait et de la convaincre de ne pas se marier une fois qu'elle lui aurait fait part de ses doutes. Mais elle n'avait plus cette excuse désormais. Aujourd'hui, c'était juste pour elle, ce dont elle avait besoin, ce dont elle mourait d'envie, et ce à quoi elle ne pouvait pas renoncer, malgré ses meilleurs efforts.

Elle avait essayé. Elle s'était efforcée du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle avait été déterminée à mettre de côté son attachement impossible et inapproprié pour son supérieur et elle avait tenté d'avoir une vie pour elle-même, un homme qu'elle pouvait aimer librement, une famille et un foyer où elle serait heureuse et vieillirait. Mais cela n'avait été qu'une illusion, et les derniers mots de sagesse de son père sur son lit de mort avaient été le catalyseur de son éclair de bon sens de dernière minute.

_« Tu peux encore avoir tout ce que tu désires, »_ lui avait-il dit, une intensité inhabituelle résonant dans les mots qu'il avait laissés non dits. Il était apparemment au courant de son amour interdit pour Jack O'Neill. Elle avait finalement accepté qu'elle n'avait jamais trompé son père, peu importait l'effort qu'elle mettait à tenter de le convaincre qu'elle n'avait rien de plus que du respect et de l'affection pour son supérieur et qu'elle était heureuse du chemin qu'elle avait choisi de suivre. Ses mots étaient restés constamment avec elle alors qu'elle l'observait fermer les yeux et la quitter pour toujours – et plus tard, alors qu'elle tenait, avec un besoin désespéré, la main de son Général et tirait de lui la chaleur et la force dont elle avait tant besoin.

Elle n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à Pete durant ces heures angoissantes. Ses appels continuels avaient été en fin de compte agaçants et importuns, alors même qu'elle savait qu'il essayait simplement d'être là pour elle, physiquement et émotionnellement. Il n'avait aucune idée du fait qu'il n'était pas celui dont elle avait besoin, qu'elle en était finalement venue à se rendre compte qu'elle avait été sur le point de faire une terrible erreur en l'épousant. Mais son fiancé et le mariage imminent avaient été tous les deux mis de côté par sa peine, pour n'être réexaminés qu'une fois que son père ait exhalé son dernier soupir et qu'elle ait trouvé un réconfort plus que recherché sur les épaules de son supérieur.

Rompre avec Pete avait été difficile. Elle s'était détestée de le blesser tant et si subitement. De sa vie, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi complètement cruelle qu'à l'instant où elle avait tenté de lui expliquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui donner entièrement son cœur parce qu'elle l'avait déjà donné à quelque d'autre il y de cela si longtemps. Elle avait avoué qu'elle s'était servie de lui de la pire des manières possibles dans sa quête d'un bonheur sans cesse fuyant et une paix d'esprit réconfortante. Elle avait involontairement joué avec son cœur et l'avait au bout du compte rejeté quand elle avait découvert que son amour et sa dévotion n'étaient simplement pas assez pour la rendre heureuse. Mais cela aurait été encore plus cruel de l'avoir épousé. Elle savait qu'elle l'aurait quitté un jour et blessé encore plus.

La lumière se déversant à flots de la fenêtre s'éteignit et Sam haleta, son cœur battant la chamade et une soudaine panique serra son estomac dans un étau impitoyable. Le moment de vérité était arrivé. Elle devait décider si elle allait sauter au-dessus du précipice ou rester en sécurité, bien installée sur son fauteuil d'observation, regardant de loin ce qu'elle mourait tant d'envie d'avoir. Elle devait faire ce pour quoi elle était venue ici ou elle n'aurait peut-être jamais une autre occasion.

Elle lissa de ses paumes moites sa jupe courte noire en cuir et baissa les yeux sur ses sandales en cuir aux talons de 6 centimètres. Elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait probablement qu'une seule opportunité, et qu'elle n'avait pas passé deux heures chez elle à choisir soigneusement sa tenue et appliqué un maquillage léger mais flatteur pour finir par perdre son courage et s'en aller vaincue. Sam n'avait jamais été une lâche, et elle n'allait pas en devenir une maintenant qu'elle avait une occasion en or de prendre ce qu'elle désirait.

Son ami archéologue miraculeusement revenu avait, pas si innocemment que cela, dit plus tôt que l'Agent Kerry Johnson était apparemment retournée à DC aujourd'hui, et que Jack était probablement seul ce week-end. Sam avait fait l'impossible pour ne pas réagir, sachant que Daniel avait glissé la nouvelle pour son bénéfice, et elle avait poursuivi placidement son déjeuner en sa compagnie et celle de Teal'c, sans faire de commentaire. Daniel connaissait tout du trouble de son cœur. Elle lui avait confié, en un moment de faiblesse, presque prise de vertige par le soulagement qu'il soit de retour, bien que toujours dominé par la douleur due à la mort de son père.

Elle lui avait fait part, en pleurant, de sa rupture avec Pete et de son chagrin en découvrant que Jack couchait avec l'Agent Johnson, espérant secrètement qu'il en parlerait à son Général – ce qu'il avait dû faire maintenant. Elle avait été trop trouillarde pour aborder le sujet avec lui. Elle avait, en fait, tenté de l'éviter. Elle avait trop mal et ne pensait pas avoir la force de ne pas fondre en larmes et faire quelque chose de complètement inapproprié si elle le revoyait en compagnie de l'Agent Johnson. C'est pourquoi son ami avait essayé de la mettre au courant que le Général serait seul et libre au cas où elle déciderait d'agir et de faire quelque chose pour reprendre ce qu'elle considérait comme sien.

Et elle avait décidé qu'il était plus qu'urgent qu'elle fasse justement cela. Elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée de simplement s'écarter et de laisser une autre femme avoir ce qu'elle avait tant désiré depuis des années, pas sans se battre. Elle n'était pas aussi noble que son Général. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser s'adonner à son intérêt pour une autre femme, aussi facilement que lui – comme il l'avait fait quand elle avait commencé à sortir avec Pete. Elle avait l'intention de l'arracher aux griffes avides de l'agent de la CIA, si elle le pouvait.

Aussi, sachant qu'elle avait une allure scandaleusement aguichante dans sa jupe courte moulante et ses talons hauts, elle saisit son sac à main dans ses doigts raides mais déterminés et fit les derniers pas vers la porte d'entrée de la maison de Jack O'Neill.

ooo

Jack s'était endormi en regardant la télé, mais s'était réveillé, soudainement et sans raison, et il vit qu'il était presque 22 heures. Traînant des pieds et se frottant les yeux, il éteignit la lumière dans la pièce et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Il faillit sursauter, surpris par le bruit inattendu de la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée, et il se demanda d'un air maussade quelle sorte de sinistre catastrophe il aurait à gérer à cette heure-ci, pas encore vraiment réveillé pour se rappeler que les urgences du SGC se faisaient généralement annoncer par téléphone et non pas par un visiteur tardif et inattendu.

Dans son impatience, il ne se donna pas la peine de regarder par le judas, et il ouvrit la porte pour trouver une vision inattendue mais bienvenue, baignée par la faible lumière du porche. Son second se tenait là, comme une apparition, ses courbes sexy rendues encore plus séduisantes dans sa jupe noire moulante et ses longues jambes étaient nues, sauf pour de magnifiques sandales délicieusement nouées autour de ses chevilles délicates.

« Carter ? » demanda-t-il avec stupeur, se demandant soudain s'il était encore endormi sur le canapé et avait un de ces rêves érotiques qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir assez fréquemment au cours des huit dernières années.

« Monsieur... » répondit-elle d'une voix rauque, semblant presque effrayée. Ses yeux étaient soigneusement maquillés et ils paraissaient immenses dans son beau visage. Ses cheveux brillaient sous la lumière du porche et il parcourut des yeux chaque détail de sa silhouette avant de se rendre compte qu'il était en train de la détailler ouvertement. Il se ressaisit et s'éclaircit la gorge, portant à nouveau ses yeux sur son visage et la vit redresser ses épaules et déglutir avant de cligner des yeux et de dire, « Jack. »

Il cligna aussi des yeux, pas sûr de l'avoir bien entendue.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer ? » demanda-t-elle timidement, sa voix presque rauque.

Jack fut incapable de répondre. Il était réduit au silence, pas seulement par sa présence inattendue, mais aussi par son allure, si sexy, et son parfum qui dérivait jusqu'à ses narines, il fit donc simplement un pas de côté et hocha la tête.

« Pardon... est-ce que vous alliez vous coucher ? » demanda-t-elle, jetant un coup d'œil nerveux à l'obscurité de la maison.

« Oh ! » s'écria-t-il, sortant finalement de sa surprise pour se retourner et allumer la lumière de l'entrée. « Oui, effectivement... » avoua-t-il.

Sam paraissait hésitante, comme si elle avait des doutes sur sa présence ici, aussi il ajouta rapidement, « Mais je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil. C'est juste que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. » Il haussa les épaules, lui arrachant un petit sourire, et il lui rendit un petit sourire satisfait.

Elle le fixait, ses yeux bleus si beaux et brillants, et il la vit chanceler à nouveau. Que lui arrivait-il ce soir ? Et où était Pete ?

« Entrez, Carter. Vous êtes venue ici pour une raison, alors parlons-en. Puis-je aller vous chercher quelque chose à boire ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton résolu, la tirant par le bras et fermant la porte d'entrée. Puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur.

« Non, merci, je... je ne vais pas rester longtemps. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger... J'aurais dû appeler d'abord, » bafouilla-t-elle, le faisant se retourner et la regarder. Il referma silencieusement l'appareil électrique et la regarda attentivement. Il l'avait rarement vue aussi nerveuse, ou aussi féminine et sexy.

« Du déjà-vu, » dit-il à voix basse, se rappelant des mots similaires il y a de cela quelques jours lorsqu'elle était passé le voir et l'avait surpris en train de préparer un barbecue intime avec sa maîtresse secrète. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler s'être senti aussi mal à l'aise qu'à ce moment-là, ne sachant pas pourquoi il avait l'impression qu'elle l'avait surpris en train de la tromper alors qu'elle était celle qui allait se marier dans quelques semaines.

« Je sais. Je suis désolée, » répéta-t-elle à voix basse, mais, à son soulagement, elle ne fit pas mine de se sauver, aussi il répondit tout aussi poliment, essayant d'alléger son malaise.

« Pas besoin d'être désolée. Je suis content que vous soyez là. J'ai pensé à vous. Je sais que vous êtes venue à la base et avez passé du temps avec Daniel et Teal'c, mais vous n'êtes pas venue me voir. Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-il, sachant qu'elle l'avait probablement évité au cours des deux jours précédents.

Elle s'était reposée sur lui durant les dernières heures de son père et après sa mort, le laissant arranger les funérailles et avait pleuré sur son épaule chaque fois qu'il était venu la voir dans ses quartiers. Mais ensuite, elle avait quitté la base et il ne l'avait plus revue, et il savait que cela avait davantage à voir avec son aventure que le fait qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de son soutien. Il savait aussi qu'elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Daniel, transportée de joie par son retour, aussi il avait essayé de ne pas se sentir jaloux et lui avait accordé du temps pour pleurer son père.

Les mains de Sam agrippaient son sac et elle gigotait, baissant son regard comme si elle essayait de trouver comment formuler des mots difficiles.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Sam ? Je vous en prie, dites-moi que vous allez bien, » dit-il doucement d'une voix suppliante, une grande inquiétude tordant soudain ses intestins. Il ne l'avait jamais vue si perdue et incertaine. Même quand elle l'avait surpris avec Kerry, elle avait trouvé les mots pour s'extirper de la situation douloureusement gênante. Puis l'appel sur l'état de son père lui avait procuré une porte de sortie et elle s'était enfuie.

Ses yeux limpides rencontrèrent à nouveau les siens, et il pouvait dire qu'elle était vraiment terrifiée. « Jack, » dit-elle à nouveau, et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir encouragé par le fait qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom pour la première fois depuis une éternité.

Alors qu'il la regardait presque trembler d'appréhension devant lui, Jack se demanda à nouveau où était Shanahan en ce moment. Etait-elle sortie avec lui ? Etait-ce pourquoi elle était habillée ainsi ? Où le flic était-il parti et pourquoi était-elle soudain ici ? S'étaient-ils disputés ? Que voulait-elle de lui au milieu de la nuit ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse poser la moindre de ses questions et alors qu'il se tenait là figé et complètement stupéfait, il la vit soudain lâcher son sac à main sur le comptoir de la cuisine et faire trois pas déterminés vers lui. Puis ses seins merveilleusement pleins étaient pressés contre sa poitrine et ses mains avaient saisi sa tête, tirant son visage jusqu'à elle pour couvrir ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Ce n'était pas un baiser chaste. C'était brutal et passionné, sa bouche ouverte, humide et affamée lorsque sa langue rechercha immédiatement la sienne et ses mains le maintenaient fermement en place pour son attaque inattendue mais très agréable. Elle avait le goût de baies sauvages, et il se demanda distraitement si c'était son rouge à lèvre ou quelque chose qu'elle avait mangé plus tôt.

L'instinct de Jack fut de laisser la langue de Sam envahir sa bouche et de répondre au baiser, ses mains venant automatiquement se placer sur sa taille et attirant son corps plus près du sien. Pendant un bref instant, il fut incapable de penser, seulement de ressentir. Son odeur, son goût et la sensation de son corps sous ses doigts étaient tout ce qui existait, et il ferma les yeux et répondit à son baiser, sentant déjà la réaction fougueuse de son corps au sien. Mais son cerveau sembla alors se réveiller brusquement lorsque la pensée du mariage détesté traversa, sans qu'il l'ait invitée, son esprit confus.

Il se souvint quand elle lui avait montré la bague de fiançailles et lui avait demandé conseil, il se souvint du jour où Daniel lui avait appris qu'elle était à présent fiancée, il se souvint de tous les préparatifs du mariage, notamment de ces fichues fleurs qu'elle venait de choisir avec son futur mari il y à peine quelques jours. Il se souvint qu'elle avait pris une décision soigneusement réfléchie de le laisser de côté et de l'oublier, qu'elle avait renoncé à lui il y a longtemps et ignoré le fait qu'il saignait douloureusement de l'intérieur, mourant lentement d'une mort tourmentée alors que la date du mariage se rapprochait. Il écarta alors avec ressentiment sa récente perte et ses larmes de souffrance et il choisit de se rappeler qu'elle avait une belle maison qui l'attendait, choisie et payée par son bien-aimé.

Saisissant soudain sa taille et la repoussant, il rompit le baiser et la regarda furieusement. « Carter ! Que diable... ? »

ooo

Sam se tenait devant son supérieur soudain irrité, son cœur battant si fort qu'il était sur le point de sortir de sa poitrine, sa bouche picotant encore de la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se sentait défaite et perdue, complètement découragée par le brutal rejet et la colère qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux sombres, et elle eut soudain peur des conséquences auxquelles elle aurait à faire face quand il déciderait de signaler son comportement déplacé. Mais elle était encore plus terrifiée de le perdre, aussi elle insista avec détermination.

« Jack... Je suis ici pour vous si vous voulez de moi. C'est pourquoi je suis venue. Je... j'ai besoin de vous, » murmura-t-elle. Elle avait honte de la supplication dans sa voix, mais elle resta là, attendant sa réponse et sachant qu'il méritait bien plus que simplement son humiliation après ce qu'elle lui avait fait au cours de l'année écoulée. Elle était désireuse de faire beaucoup plus, presque n'importe quoi à cet instant. Elle espérait encore qu'il lui pardonnerait d'avoir renoncé à eux maintenant qu'elle avait rompu ses fiançailles, et qu'il n'était pas trop attaché à sa nouvelle maîtresse pour la rejeter quand elle mettait son cœur à nu pour lui.

« Eh bien... vous ne devriez pas être là... vêtue ainsi... et vous le savez, » répondit-il sèchement, faisant un autre pas en arrière. Sam sentit un autre coup de poignard dans son cœur, mais elle ne se permettrait pas de reculer. Elle était déterminée à le convaincre de lui pardonner, et elle ne renoncerait pas si facilement. Elle avait su que sa mission serait probablement difficile, comme cela se démontrait.

« Jack... » Sa voix se brisa. Etait-il vraiment trop tard ? Et s'il ne la désirait plus ? Et s'il préférait vraiment la jolie rousse avec qui il était maintenant ? Elle aurait pu jurer qu'il avait répondu à son baiser, qu'il l'avait embrassée avec presque autant de désir qu'elle, mais... s'était-il brusquement souvenu de sa nouvelle maîtresse ?

« Arrêtez ça, Carter ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites, mais ceci n'est pas bien ! Il y a une autre personne impliquée dans cette affaire, rappelez-vous ! » l'interrompit-il d'un ton acide.

Mon Dieu ! Il tenait vraiment à cette femme, comme elle l'avait craint. Elle avait trop attendu et l'avait blessé trop profondément. C'était sa faute à elle si elle était celle qui se retrouvait sans espoir et blessée. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle s'en assure.

« Est-ce si important pour vous ? » interrogea-t-elle d'une voix douloureuse sur son aventure. « Ne voulez-vous pas être avec moi juste au moins une fois ? Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé... ? » tenta-t-elle de le séduire, faisant un pas prudent et tendant timidement ses mains vers lui. Elle les posa doucement sur son torse chaud et les fit glisser lentement jusqu'à encercler son cou, effrayée durant toute l'opération qu'il ne la repousse à nouveau.

Mais Jack resta figé devant elle, une expression incrédule sur le visage lorsqu'elle fit le dernier pas et colla son corps contre le sien, ses bras se resserrant plus étroitement autour de son cou alors qu'elle l'étreignait et enfouissait son visage contre son cou. « Faites-moi l'amour, Jack, » demanda-t-elle doucement, ses seins chauds et doux contre son cœur qui battait la chamade alors qu'elle priait avec ferveur qu'il leur accorde une chance. « S'il vous plait. »

Quand il ne s'écarta pas, elle releva la tête et le regarda, sa bouche se posant à nouveau sur la sienne alors que sa main droite se baladait sur sa poitrine et se glissait sur son dos puis sur sa taille, son corps se tortillant contre le sien lorsqu'elle leva intentionnellement sa jambe pour la glisser entre les siennes. Alors que ses lèvres emprisonnaient les siennes dans un baiser ardent mais langoureux, sa cuisse nue toucha doucement son entrejambe et elle le sentit haleter contre sa bouche, répondant à son baiser bien que ses mains soient fermement posées sur ses épaules, sans la repousser, mais sans l'attirer.

Quand ses bras s'enroulèrent soudain autour d'elle et l'attirèrent si près qu'elle crut qu'elle allait être écrasée, Sam pensa que son pari avait payé. Le triomphe s'enflamma brièvement dans sa poitrine comme elle gémissait en s'abandonnant à sa passion. Sa main s'accrocha à sa taille et l'attira encore plus près de sa fournaise, sa cuisse levée plus haut pour se frotter contre son érection dans son pantalon, alors que son autre main s'accrochait à sa chemise presque désespérément. Apparemment, il était encore disponible pour elle, et son cœur gonfla d'allégresse.

ooo

Jack était à nouveau perdu dans les sensations. Un mugissement étouffé faisait rage dans ses oreilles et son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Ses mains avaient leur propre volonté car elles se déplacèrent des épaules de Sam à son dos puis sur le cuir doux couvrant ses fesses, la pressant ardemment contre son érection.

Le fait qu'elle se frottât contre lui sans complexes n'arrangea pas les choses, gémissant dans sa bouche alors que ses doigts s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans sa hanche. Il pouvait sentir ses pointes durcies à travers le tissu soyeux de son pull et la minceur de sa chemise, se pressant avec insistance contre sa poitrine, et l'eau monta à sa bouche à la pensée d'avoir sa langue sur elles, la faisant gémir encore plus fort de passion.

Puis il se rappela qu'elle n'était là que pour un avant-goût, rien de plus. Elle était probablement là par curiosité, se demandant ce à quoi elle renonçait en épousant Shanahan. Elle n'avait jamais brisé les règles auparavant, et il n'avait pas l'illusion de croire qu'elle avait l'intention d'avoir plus qu'une nuit unique avant d'appartenir pour toujours à un autre homme. Elle voulait connaître la saveur du fruit défendu qu'ils avaient tous les deux tant désiré durant des années, mais auquel elle avait décidé de renoncer au lieu de continuer à attendre. Et, bon sang !, il le voulait tout aussi fort qu'auparavant ! Même si dans quelques jours elle appartiendrait complètement à un autre et qu'il ne l'aurait peut-être jamais plus.

« Très bien ! » dit-il finalement, écartant sa bouche de la sienne, et saisissant brusquement sa tête entre ses doigts contractés, la faisant lever les yeux sur lui avec une franche inquiétude. « Vous voulez savoir ce que vous allez rater ? Vous voulez savoir ce à quoi vous renoncez ? Je suis plus que désireux de vous satisfaire ! »

Puis, sans attendre sa réponse, il la souleva sans cérémonie et la porta jusqu'à son salon sombre. Il sentit ses mains le cramponner, soit de peur qu'il ne la lâche, soit de ce qu'il lui ferait, il n'en était pas sûr. Mais il n'hésita pas. Elle était visiblement venue ici pour être baisée et il lui donnerait pour sûr ce qu'elle demandait.

Une sombre colère mélangée au désespoir s'était emparée de lui, sa passion et sa frustration, une dangereuse combinaison qui menaçait d'exploser et de les décimer tous les deux. Pourtant, savoir qu'il endommagerait probablement leur relation pour toujours ne suffit pas à l'arrêter. Il voulait enfin l'avoir, pilonner en elle et s'épuiser en elle au moins une fois. Et il était déterminé à ce qu'elle se rappelle en train de faire l'amour avec lui chaque fois qu'elle serait avec Shanahan.

Il la jeta presque sur les coussins moelleux de son canapé encore chaud et la couvrit presque immédiatement de son corps. Elle n'avait pas protesté ou crié, malgré l'évidente inquiétude dans ses grands yeux bleus. Elle semblait désirer ceci tout autant que lui, en dépit de son humeur sombre. Il savait qu'elle n'avait jamais vu cette facette de lui, mais il s'en fichait. Elle allait savoir juste combien tordu et brutal il pouvait être.

Jack savait que s'il hésitait, elle se ressaisirait et tenterait de l'arrêter. Et, dans son état actuel, il ne pensait pas qu'il le permettrait, aussi il ne voulait pas qu'elle réfléchisse. Il voulait qu'elle ressente. Aussi, ses mains saisirent rapidement son sweater et le lui ôtèrent, la faisant légèrement haleter et ses mains vinrent couvrirent instinctivement ses seins. Mais ses doigts saisirent ses poignets et les mirent au-dessus de sa tête, les clouant sur le canapé comme il approchait son visage de sa chair douce.

Ses dents mordirent la dentelle couvrant le trésor convoité et tirèrent, la mettant brutalement à nu devant ses yeux avides pour un bref instant avant que sa bouche ne s'en empare, suçant avidement alors que sa langue taquinait une pointe durcie et la faisait se cambrer contre lui.

Il pouvait sentir le cri qu'elle réprima et contint dans sa poitrine. Elle haleta simplement sous lui, tremblant soit de passion soit d'appréhension, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Sa bouche s'attaqua à l'autre sein et continua de la dévorer goulûment, laissant des marques rosées sur sa peau alors qu'il savourait la saveur de sa chair nue sous sa langue.

Quand il l'immobilisa avec sa main gauche sur ses poignets tandis que la droite, tout d'un coup, s'enfonça sous sa jupe et saisit sa culotte en dentelle pour l'arracher, Sam poussa finalement un cri étranglé. « Jack ! »

Mais il ne tint pas compte de la panique dans le son de sa voix. Il était bien trop possédé pour écouter. Ses doigts fouillèrent tout de suite dans sa chair chaude et moite, trouvant son clitoris gonflé et le pinça avec force, et Sam haleta à nouveau, se contractant sous lui tout en ouvrant davantage ses jambes. Un long doigt trouva alors son ouverture et s'enfonça profondément en elle, la faisant crier à nouveau, mais quand il la regarda, ses yeux étaient fermés et elle avait détourné son visage. Dans l'obscurité, il ne pouvait pas voir que ses dents blanches mordaient sa lèvre inférieure.

Jack crut qu'il allait jouir là, maintenant. Elle était tendue et tremblait sous sa main, mais ses yeux étaient fermement clos et elle semblait désireuse d'encaisser tout ce qu'il administrerait, n'essayant pas de refermer ses jambes, non pas qu'elle en aurait été capable. Il voulait la prendre si fort qu'il avait peur de la blesser en le faisant, aussi il tenta de se calmer. Il ajouta une autre phalange en elle, recourbant ses doigts et caressant avec savoir son intimité.

Cela fit haleter Sam et elle tourna la tête encore plus vers son bras relevé, presque comme si elle essayait de cacher son visage de honte, mais Jack ne se laissa pas fléchir. Il continua de la caresser, enfonçant ses doigts en elle à plusieurs reprises et observant chacun de ses mouvements. Elle était brûlante et humide, et il pouvait dire d'après sa respiration qu'elle n'était pas loin de jouir, même dans la semi obscurité de la pièce, aussi il continua, l'entendant haleter chaque fois que ses doigts s'enfonçaient en elle. « Allez, Carter. Jouissez pour moi ! N'est-ce pas ce que vous vouliez ? Allez ! Ou voulez-vous que je vous prenne d'abord ? »

Sam frissonna, émettant un son étranglé qui provenait du plus profond d'elle, mais Jack ne comprit pas sa signification. Il pensait qu'elle était très près, aussi il relâcha momentanément ses poignets pour ouvrir son pantalon et se libérer. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait été si excité, et il savait qu'il ne durerait pas très longtemps.

Saisissant brusquement sa jambe et la relevant pour l'ouvrir davantage, il écarta la jupe du chemin et il se positionna tout contre sa chair moite et palpitante. Dieu, elle était si douce ! Elle était trempée et brûlante contre lui, et il ferma les yeux de ravissement lorsqu'il s'enfonça en elle jusqu'à la garde en une seule poussée, la faisant frissonner et crier.

« Bon sang, Carter ! Vous êtes si sacrément sexy ! » s'écria-t-il d'une voix rauque en se figeant, profondément empalé et palpitant en elle, menaçant d'exploser. Il avait enfoui son visage contre son cou, tentant de se maîtriser, la respiration haletante, lorsqu'il se rendit soudain compte que les mains de Sam étaient hésitantes près de ses épaules, comme si elle avait peur de toucher. Son corps tremblait presque violemment sous le sien, et il pouvait la sentir déglutir convulsivement comme il pressait son visage contre sa gorge.

Relevant la tête lentement et regardant soigneusement son expression pour la première fois, il toucha, d'une main tremblante, son visage. Ses doigts caressèrent doucement une joue pour découvrir qu'elle était humide de larmes, et son cœur sombra quand il réalisa qu'elle se mordait sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de sangloter. « Carter, » murmura-t-il, soudain horrifié.

Mais Sam ne répondit pas. A la place, elle détourna son visage obstinément, comme si elle essayait de lui cacher ses larmes, mais c'était inutile. Il était évident qu'elle pleurait alors qu'elle était là étendue docilement et s'ouvrait pour lui, humide pour lui mais tremblante, il le savait maintenant, de peur. « Mon Dieu, Carter ! Non... ne... ! » supplia-t-il, toujours profondément en elle, alors que ses mains, à présent douces, tentaient de tourner son visage vers lui. « Je vous en prie, ne pleurez pas, mon cœur ! Je vous demande pardon ! Je ne voulais pas vous blesser, je le jure ! »

« Non... non... vous ne... » tenta-t-elle de protester, mais refusant toujours de se tourner vers lui.

« Je vous en prie, Sam. Regardez-moi. J'arrête. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, mais je vous en prie, regardez-moi, » supplia-t-il, perdant rapidement son érection, totalement effaré par la façon dont il avait réagi. Toute sa rage et son ressentiment étaient partis instantanément, et seul son amour et son inquiétude pour elle demeuraient.

Sam tourna lentement son visage baigné de larmes vers lui, tentant de les refouler comme elle essayait de ne plus pleurer, mais sans succès. Quand il prit le visage dans ses mains, et que ses yeux parcoururent ses traits dévastés, elle craqua. Elle sanglota misérablement sous lui, et Jack crut que la culpabilité et l'inquiétude allaient le rendre fou.

« Mon Dieu, Sam ! je vous demande pardon ! Je suis tellement désolé ! Je vous en prie... ne pleurez pas ! Je ne voulais pas vous blesser, je le jure. Dieu, je vous en prie... » continua-t-il de supplier, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. « Je vous en prie, dites-moi quoi faire ! »

Ses sanglots la faisaient trembler, son visage enfoui dans son cou alors qu'il l'étreignait étroitement, ses mains caressant ses cheveux. Il embrassa son front, puis il s'écarta d'elle, se tourna sur son côté et la tira contre lui, plaçant son corps chaud contre le sien. « Je vous demande pardon. Je suis tellement désolé, » continua-t-il de murmurer alors qu'elle commençait doucement à se calmer, suffisamment pour prononcer quelques mots.

« Je... je ne voulais pas que ça se passe ainsi, » dit-elle en hoquetant. « Je ne voulais pas que vous soyez aussi en colère, » sanglota-t-elle, incapable de dire plus.

« Je sais, je sais. Je vous demande pardon. Je vous en prie, dites-moi que vous me pardonnerez, » supplia-t-il d'un ton misérable.

Peu importait ce qu'elle lui avait fait endurer, à quel point il avait été désespéré, ou combien il avait le droit d'être en colère, il n'aurait jamais dû traiter sa Carter de cette façon. Elle était trop précieuse, trop importante pour lui pour la traiter si négligemment. Il sombrait dans le regret et la culpabilité, et il n'avait aucune idée de la façon de réparer ce qu'il avait fait. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait permis à sa nature sombre de prendre le dessus, et il regrettait sa faiblesse, comme chaque fois auparavant.

« Je... vous aime... Jack, » sanglota-t-elle contre son cou, et il se figea sous la surprise. « Je vous veux. Je ne veux pas vous perdre ! Je veux que vous ME pardonniez ! » essaya-t-elle d'expliquer, mais le cerveau de Jack était trop confus pour comprendre.

Elle le voulait ? Et son mariage ?

« Sam... » commença-t-il, tentant désespérément de faire amende honorable. « Sam, je vous aime aussi. Je n'ai jamais cessé de vous aimer. C'est pourquoi j'étais si en colère. Comment pouviez-vous espérer que je vous fasse l'amour et qu'ensuite je renonce à vous ? »

Ses mots réussirent finalement à la faire cesser de pleurer, et elle releva ses yeux noyés de larmes et rencontra les siens. « Jack... Je n'épouse pas Pete. J'ai rompu avec lui. Est-ce que Daniel ne vous l'a pas dit ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix brisée.

« Quoi ? » s'écria-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas l'épouser alors que je vous aime toujours tellement. C'est ce que j'étais venue vous dire l'autre jour, quand je vous ai trouvé avec l'Agent Johnson. J'ai rompu avec lui le lendemain de la mort de papa. Et... j'ai besoin que vous me donniez une autre chance. Je vous en prie... Je ne veux pas vous perdre. Dites-moi que vous ne l'aimez pas, s'il vous plait, » dit-elle, éclatant à nouveau en larmes.

Jack était trop stupéfait pour faire quoi que ce soit sinon saisir son visage et l'embrasser. Malgré la rudesse du baiser, c'était à la fois doux, désespéré et grisant, avec la saveur d'un soulagement absolu et d'un espoir éclatant.

Sam répondit de la même façon, ses mains recouvrant les siennes alors qu'elle l'embrassait en retour avec tout autant de ferveur. Ses lèvres étaient si douces et malléables sous les siennes lorsque sa bouche s'ouvrit et que sa langue explora avec douceur, recherchant et goûtant ses larmes qui coulaient toujours.

Alors c'était cela que Daniel avait tenté de lui dire ! Jack, dans un accès de jalousie et de ressentiment, malgré sa joie sincère au retour de son ami, avait refusé de le rencontrer en privé. Il avait clamé, avec entêtement, être trop occupé pour bavarder quand l'archéologue avait essayé de lui parler, disant qu'il voulait « se mettre au parfum ». Il avait noté avec envie comment lui, Sam et Teal'c avaient passé des heures ensemble après son retour inattendu, sans l'inviter à se joindre à eux, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, et ceci avait été sa façon de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Daniel.

« S'il vous plait, Sam, » supplia-t-il entre deux baisers. « Ne pleurez pas, mon cœur. Je vous aime aussi. Je n'aime personne d'autre. C'est fini avec Kerry. Ca a toujours été vous... seulement vous, » la rassura-t-il sincèrement, sachant qu'elle pensait encore qu'il avait toujours une liaison avec l'agent de la CIA, la femme intelligente qui s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas à son avantage et avait rompu avec lui.

« Jack ! » s'écria Sam, à la fois riant et sanglotant contre ses lèvres. « Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Vous n'êtes plus avec elle ? »

« C'est vrai, mon cœur. Je ne pouvais pas lui donner ce qu'elle désirait. Croyez-moi, j'ai essayé. Mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. Je vous aime. »

Ceci, à sa frustration, la fit à nouveau éclater de larmes, aussi il la laissa pleurer doucement contre lui pendant un long moment, laissant la tension s'écouler d'elle. Puis, quand elle se détendit finalement dans ses bras, il se recula pour la regarder.

Ses yeux baignés de larmes et gonflés retournèrent son regard, puis elle demanda doucement, « Pouvons-nous réessayer ? »

ooo

Le cœur de Sam débordait d'amour, de soulagement, d'espoir et... réalisa-t-elle finalement, de désir. Son corps était chaud et était pelotonné contre celui de Jack, ayant enfin l'impression d'être là où elle devait être, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de quitter la maison avant d'avoir réclamé ce pour quoi elle était venue. Elle voulait sceller le pacte, ne laisser aucun doute sur son absolue dévotion dans l'esprit de Jack, et l'avoir enfin à nouveau en elle, explosant de félicité avec elle comme elle en avait rêvé tant de fois auparavant.

Elle avait souvent fantasmé de lui, même dans les bras de Pete, et elle s'en était sentie honteuse durant ces moments-là. Elle avait sincèrement essayé de bloquer les souvenirs de ses yeux brun sombre et de ses belles mains lorsque Pete lui faisait l'amour, mais elle n'y était jamais arrivée. Quand Jack possédait son esprit, elle avait été incapable de le conjurer, et elle avait maintes fois joui sous les mains et la bouche passionnées de son petit ami tout en se retenant consciemment de crier le nom de son supérieur.

« Je veux faire l'amour avec vous, Jack. Et je veux que vous me fassiez l'amour, mais sans ressentiment ou colère. Essayez de me pardonner suffisamment longtemps pour que nous ressentions ce que nous devrions ressentir, » supplia-t-elle doucement.

« Dieu, Sam ! Bien sûr que je vous pardonne ! Vous essayiez simplement d'être heureuse. Je l'ai toujours su ! Et comment pourrais-je vous en vouloir ? Vous avez tous les droits de trouver votre propre chemin. Vous méritez tout ce que vous désirez et plus, Sam. Je ne suis qu'une brute et j'oublie quel animal je peux être, surtout quand il me vient la pensée que je ne peux pas vous avoir. Vous devez me pardonner, mon cœur. Je vous montrerai alors ce que je ressens vraiment, promis. »

« Jack, je ne vous blâme pas d'être en colère. Quand je vous ai vu avec Kerry, j'ai réellement compris ce que vous aviez enduré durant l'année passée, et je me suis sentie horrible. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais pu vous blesser avec tant d'insouciance ! Je voulais la tuer, et je voulais vous faire mal pour la façon dont cela me faisait me sentir, et cela m'a ouvert les yeux. » Elle leva la main et caressa sa joue tendrement. « Cela m'a fait réaliser que je ne pouvais pas continuer avec le mariage, que je devais tenter de nous donner une chance, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ou je n'aurais jamais pu me pardonner. Je ferai tout ce que j'ai à faire, Jack. Je démissionnerai, je demanderai un transfert hors du SGC, tout ce qu'il faudra ! La guerre est finie. Notre temps est venu. »

« Si ceci est ce que vous voulez vraiment, je ferai en sorte qu'il en soit ainsi, mon amour. La balle a toujours été dans votre camp. Tout ce que j'attendais était votre décision. »

« Je suis tellement désolée, Jack ! J'ai laissé tout le reste prendre le pas sur mes sentiments pour vous, pensant que c'était la chose noble et juste à faire. J'ai toujours perdu de vue le fait que je vous faisais du mal tout en me faisant du mal à moi-même. Quelle égocentrique ! » dit-elle d'une voix contrite.

« Pas du tout, Sam. Nous avions tous les deux d'autres priorités parce qu'elles étaient plus importantes. Mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Il y aura un nous, je vous le promets. Je ne vous laisserai pas partir, » prévint-il avec un sourire.

« Aimez-moi, Jack ! Je vous veux tellement en moi ! » supplia-t-elle d'une voix désespérée, et elle pensait chaque mot.

« Pas ici. Venez avec moi dans ma chambre. Je vous ferai l'amour comme j'aurais dû le faire dès le début, » promit-il avec sérieux, et le cœur de Sam fondit.

Elle lui fit un doux sourire et acquiesça. Il se leva alors en la tirant avec lui, enveloppant un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra étroitement contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux parfumés alors qu'il la menait vers sa chambre. Et Sam eut enfin l'impression d'être chez elle.

ooo

Aussi en colère et brutal qu'il avait été il y a quelques minutes, Jack touchait maintenant Sam avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Il la plaça avec douceur à côté du lit et la tint dans ses bras, déposant de petits baisers sur son front et ses joues, puis jusqu'à son cou pendant que ses mains dégrafaient avec adresse son soutien-gorge. Ses doigts descendirent ensuite sur l'agrafe de la jupe et abaissèrent la fermeture éclair, la caressant et l'embrassant durant tout ce temps-là.

Sam ferma les yeux et laissa les mains de Jack la parcourir et faire ce qu'elles avaient à faire, les siennes s'accrochant à ses épaules. Quand la jupe tomba au sol, la laissant complètement nue si ce n'était ses talons aiguilles, Jack ne put se retenir de se reculer légèrement pour la regarder. Elle était la femme la plus sexy qu'il avait jamais vue. Sam ouvrit finalement les yeux et le regarda à son tour, paraissant timide mais soutenant son regard bravement.

« Vous êtes la femme la plus belle que j'aie jamais vue, » déclara-t-il doucement, pensant chaque mot, et elle lui fit un sourire timide, ses mains quittant les épaules de Jack pour encadrer son visage. Elle se souleva pour un doux baiser.

Jack serra son corps nu contre lui et approfondit le baiser, se rappelant de ne pas perdre le contrôle et d'y aller doucement. Mais, quand Sam commença à déboutonner sa chemise, il abaissa vivement les siennes pour défaire son pantalon et envoya valser ses chaussures. Le temps qu'elle finisse d'ouvrir sa chemise, il était en train d'enlever son boxer et ses chaussettes. Ils étaient à présent nus tous les deux.

La repoussant doucement contre le lit et la faisant s'allonger, il s'agenouilla entre ses genoux et souleva une longue jambe pour défaire la boucle autour de sa cheville. Il ôta rapidement la sandale et s'occupa de l'autre, durant tout ce temps ses yeux se délectant de sa nudité, explorant avec fièvre chaque centimètre d'elle alors qu'elle s'était relevée sur les coudes et le regardait en train de la reluquer avec une fascination clairement visible.

Sa respiration s'était accélérée lorsqu'il se releva et regarda avec passion son corps magnifique exposé. Ses seins nus étaient alléchants comme ils se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration haletante, sa taille fine et ses hanches, un éclatant préambule aux boucles blondes et aux cuisses blanches et fermes, menant aux longues jambes qui tremblaient légèrement d'anticipation.

« Dieu, vous êtes si belle ! » murmura Jack avant de se pencher finalement sur elle, se mettant à cheval sur elle et la tira plus haut sur le lit.

Sam s'adossa au lit, laissant sa tête reposer sur l'oreiller tout en regardant intensément le moindre de ses mouvements, les lèvres entrouvertes d'une excitation évidente lorsque les mains de Jack se mirent à caresser son corps, empaumant d'abord ses seins soyeux, puis descendant vers ses lèvres humides qu'il caressa avec douceur, la faisant fermer les yeux en poussant un gémissement sourd.

Elle s'ouvrit pour lui, sans honte et sans crainte, et ses doigts fouillèrent plus profondément, cette fois avec douceur et espièglerie. Sam posa ses mains sur la tête de Jack et ses longs doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ses cheveux. « Oh, Jack ! S'il vous plait... ! » plaida-t-elle d'une voix inégale.

« Il faut que je le fasse comme j'ai voulu le faire depuis années, Sam. Donnez-moi un peu de temps, » supplia-t-il en réponse. Puis il embrassa son ventre et laissa sa bouche descendre jusqu'à ses boucles humides, sa langue lapant et goûtant avec enthousiasme.

Sam gémit bruyamment cette fois, ouvrant davantage ses jambes, et il se sentit encouragé à se mettre entre ses cuisses et il passa ses bras autour d'elles, sa bouche s'en donnant à cœur joie.

Elle se cambra et cria quand il suça son clitoris et le mordilla délicatement, mais ses bras l'empêchèrent de s'arquer davantage, la forçant à s'étendre à nouveau. Ses doigts agrippaient ses cheveux courts désespérément, et ses hanches ondulaient sous son assaut.

Sa langue et ses dents la menèrent rapidement au bord de l'orgasme. Il tendit l'oreille comme sa respiration s'accélérait et devenait plus difficile, puis elle cria soudain et elle se tortilla sous sa bouche, et il introduisit rapidement deux doigts en elle. Sa chair les enserra alors qu'elle criait à nouveau sa jouissance en libérant un torrent de sécrétions, et elle trembla inexorablement.

« Ahh ! Jack ! Mon Dieu ! » continua-t-elle de crier alors que son corps tremblait de façon incontrôlable, tenu captif par la bouche et les mains de Jack. Elle jouissait longuement et avec force, et il continua son assaut sur son clitoris alors que sa chair palpitait autour de ses doigts, caressant délicatement jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son orgasme commencer à décroître. Il retira alors ses doigts et les utilisa pour masser doucement la chair gonflée, la faisant gémir langoureusement.

Une fois qu'elle s'immobilisa sous lui, il la relâcha et remonta son corps pour s'étendre sur elle, la pressant contre le matelas.

« C'était... » elle déglutit en le regardant avec un émerveillement évident, « simplement fantastique, » termina-t-elle, le faisant sourire avec suffisance.

« Nous ne faisons que commencer, ma chère, » l'informa-t-il d'une voix douce, puis sa tête s'abaissa et sa bouche s'attaqua à la pointe d'un sein pendant que sa main se saisissait de l'autre entre ses doigts fermes, pinçant et le tordant sans lui faire mal.

ooo

Sam n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il la faisait gémir à nouveau. Elle n'avait jamais joui comme cela auparavant. Peut-être que la pensée de son ancien supérieur, sa bouche sur elle, la suçant et la mordillant avec avidité, avait quelque chose à voir avec cela, mais elle n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi érotique. Elle n'avait jamais été très expressive au lit, non plus, mais elle se découvrait incapable de retenir ses gémissements et ses cris d'appréciation. L'homme avait du talent et était passionné, et il méritait son dû, aussi elle n'était pas vraiment désolée de perdre son contrôle à ce point-là.

Mais la vérité était qu'elle perdait son contrôle parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été si impliquée lors d'un rapport sexuel avec un homme auparavant, et elle avait le sentiment que cela avait tout à voir avec le fait qu'elle adorait cet homme-là, celui qui était actuellement en train de l'embrasser, de lécher et de sucer ses seins sensibles comme s'ils étaient le plus grand des mets. Ses mains étaient enfouies dans ses cheveux, le caressant en réponse, mais elle n'en était pas vraiment consciente. Elle était perdue dans ses sensations alors que ses jambes s'enroulaient langoureusement autour du corps de Jack pour l'avoir aussi près d'elle que possible.

« Je t'aime, Jack, » murmura-t-elle avec sincérité, débordant d'amour et de tendresse, et désirant tant le sentir bouger en elle, et il sembla lire son esprit.

Il abandonna ses seins pour murmurer contre ses lèvres, « Bien, parce que tu es coincée avec moi maintenant. » Puis il la pénétra doucement, poussant sans à coup jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement enfoui en elle, et elle put sentir ses muscles palpiter pour s'accommoder à sa présence. Elle put voir que son doux gémissement de plaisir avait failli le faire jouir immédiatement, mais il ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage contre son cou, pour regagner rapidement son contrôle. Il commença alors à bouger, doucement d'abord, mais gagnant rapidement de la vitesse alors qu'elle anticipait avec enthousiasme chaque poussée de ses hanches.

« Oh, mon D... » haleta Sam, abasourdie par le plaisir qu'elle ressentait de l'avoir en elle, le ravissement et le bonheur absolus qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Elle désirait lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, mais elle était à court de mots. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de haleter et de gémir à chaque sensation, jusqu'à ce que brusquement elle atteigne les sommets et jouisse, poussant un cri lorsque l'orgasme la balaya, la faisant se crisper et frissonner alors que le corps de Jack continuait de la ravager avec force.

Il jouit à son tour, son visage à nouveau contre son cou lorsqu'il haleta bruyamment et se perdit en elle, l'emplissant de sa semence brûlante en continuant ses mouvements en elle. Puis il s'enfonça une dernière fois et resta profondément enfoui.

Elle le sentit pulser en elle alors qu'il s'accrochait à elle avec ses bras puissants enroulés autour d'elle, la tenant incroyablement étroitement serrée. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure contre le sien, et sa peau était chaude, presque brûlante au toucher, et comme Sam redescendait sur terre, totalement comblée et satisfaite, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie plus complète qu'à cet instant précis.

L'instant de vérité était passé : elle avait relevé le défi et gagné, et elle savait que rien de ce qu'elle avait fait jusque-là ne pouvait se comparer à cet accomplissement. Revendiquer Jack comme sien. Rien ne l'avait jamais fait se sentir aussi pleine de joie et triomphante. Cet homme incroyable était maintenant à elle. Pour toujours.

The end


End file.
